Sword Guy
Sword Guy, whose real name is Unknown(?), is the main DPS in Bird's Party. He is a skilled Warrior that that aspires to one day join the Capitol Knights. However, his progress is constantly hindered by a strong inferiority complex that he developed after being defeated by a Capitol Knight during his childhood.Category:Characters Category:Bird's Party Appearance Personality History Sword Guy was born in a small town within the kingdom of Eden. As a child, he got into many street fights with other delinquents and became a skilled fighter. He was very proud of his skills and could even best the Capitol Knight Patrol members stationed in the town. He began leading a group of ragtag delinquents and spent his days picking fights and causing trouble among the citizens. One day, Sword Guy heard rumors that a Capitol Knight from Eden would be passing through the town. Despite the Patrol members' best efforts to keep him away, Sword Guy tracked down the Capitol Knight and challenged him to a fight. The Capitol Knight refused at first, but was incensed into battle after Sword Guy mocked and insulted the Capitol Knights. The battle resulted in an overwhelming defeat for Sword Guy. The Capitol Knight informed him that he was one of the weakest of the Capitol Knights, which gave Sword Guy lasting trauma due to the immense difference in skill and power. His views on the Capitol Knights changed dramatically and he began to dedicate himself to training so that he could one day apply to become a Capitol Knight in Eden. However, his trauma from the battle resulted in him developing a severe inferiority complex. Despite his rapid growth and mastery of combat skills, Sword Guy took the Capitol Knight's words to heart and began to assume that everyone in a significant position of authority was far stronger than he was. On the day of his recruitment examination for the Capitol Knights, he got cold feet and ran away, believing that he wouldn't be able to compete against his peers. This led to his decision to become an Adventurer first, where he could gain the experience he felt he was lacking before applying again. Abilities Weapon Mastery Sword Guy's most defining feature is his mastery of various weapons. He keeps over a dozen different weapons at hand, ranging from swords to daggers to various projectiles. His preferred choice of weapon is a set of twin blades, but he swaps weapons according to the situation and opponent he faces. For example, against heavily-armored opponents, he generally wields a pair of twin shortspears. For ranged attacks, he commonly uses a double-dagger rope dart, though he occasionally uses small throwing knives as well. His fighting style takes full advantage of his expert dexterity and employs multiple weapons to come at his opponents from unexpected angles. He is also extremely accurate and proficient at highly technical maneuvers, often disarming his opponent by targeting specific weak points in their weapon or grip. Mastery of Basics Sword Guy uses the Basic Skills from the Power Skilltype. Some of the skills he commonly uses are: * Overpower - Drastically enhances the strength of his attacks. * Critical Strike - Charged attack that inflicts high burst damage. * Double Strike - Attack twice quickly in an instant. * Fury - Temporarily boosts his attack and movement speed. Warrior After joining the Capitol Knights, Sword Guy learns the very difficult Flying Sword skill and begins to employ flying weapons in his arsenal. His mastery of the skill grows to the point that he can also control the weapons of lower-level opponents.